


Wicked Game

by rxlequ



Series: A Dream Smp Story [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Mystery, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap never really gets a break, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, lots and lots of Sapnap angst, yk how it be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxlequ/pseuds/rxlequ
Summary: Karl's withering mind, Dreams dilemma, Sapnap being in a loop of pain agony with the ones he loves the most? Maybe...But it all adds up in the end right? Or are they all forever stuck in this wicked game?In other words, what happens when Karl's time traveling comes in effect and he begins to forget the ones he loves (loved) the most?What happens when Dream is freed and he's back to his normal self?What happens when Sapnap continues to be hurt?And the others? You'll meet them soon...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: A Dream Smp Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176728
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ DIARY OF A DREAMON, TRUST ME YOU WILL BE COMPLETELY LOST CONSIDERING THIS IS A SEQUAL!!!!!
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiarity

The brunet was thrown from the glowing portal behind him. He slid across the rough stone flooring of the cave, a few scrapes found their way onto Karl's hands. He let his head rest against the ground, creeping his eyes open to look at the illuminated portal, particles danced from it. 

The cave was cold. Noise echoed through it easily. It was also moist, the air around was humid but not like a sunny day Florida type humid. It felt like walking through an aquarium, but cold. 

If it weren’t for the portal that mimicked the design on the boy’s hoodie the cave would be pitch black. Of course with the exception of the end of the tunnel where light crept through ever so slightly due to the books concealing its presence. 

Karl rubbed his temples and let his mind wonder through the same questions he had every time he was in this position. 

Why? Why didn’t he know? Why hasn’t he figured it out yet? The Inbetween, the new people with new stories that seemingly all add up to each other? 

But why did they add up?

Karl emerged from the ground, his head pounded. It always hurt… 

He wasted no time to write down the tales of his recent adventures. His quill traced the page, filling it with the people he had met… and the ones who died. Then it led to the white walled castle. God it was beautiful, but also horrifying. What were they trying to tell him? More specifically, who are they and why would they pick him?

Something didn’t feel right. That feeling left an agonizing pit in the male’s stomach. He didn’t understand, and that’s what he hated. 

He wanted to understand, he wanted to understand so badly, but he couldn’t. 

Karl had closed and signed the book at this point, framing it in front of him. He took a step back, analyzing every small detail of the book. 

He noticed how the leather was smooth, and how there were darker shades of it mixed with the lighter. How the pages in between the leather were wrinkled and had an off white color, almost yellow but didn’t count enough to be labeled as the color. Karl had decided to refer to the color of the pages as a stained white. He also took account that the title on the front was a maroon color. 

Karl scoffed, he hated doing this. He gets attached to people too easily. He becomes part of their lives and vise versa. It was his fault though, his relationship to time travel is like a moth to a flame. As much as it would be slowly killing it, in Karl’s case slowly losing another part of himself, he couldn’t part from it. 

However, as much as he got attached to people, there was always the one who became part of him. He was always drawn to him. Sometimes enough to fall in love?

No.

Karl gripped onto his hair, he stumbled backwards. He was getting so close to the truth, he knew it! But he had to stop, he knew that. What he didn’t know was exactly how much his memory had withered these past few travels. He couldn’t stop though, not when he was so close to the truth. 

All of the thoughts, concerns that roamed through the brunet's mind were scribbled down in a diary entry. The sound the quill made against the page was harsh, could send shivers down someone’s spine, Karl however was too lost in his words to pay any mind to it. 

So, he kept writing;

“‘I don’t want to stop... no I can’t. The truth is here, the truth will be told soon enough. I’m forgetting, I know that, I’m forgetting part of me, not entirely but I will soon. 

The vines, the red vines, yes. They are here in this world, this current time I should say. I haven’t forgotten that much. 

But I saw them, I saw them last time, it was easy to miss but it caught the corner of my eye. I tried to stray from my current journey to investigate further but they called me back. 

I think I know what it’s related to now though… 

The egg? Yes I believe so.’” 

Karl let out a deep sigh before returning back to writing. His eyes closed in effort to recollect his memories on old adventures. Then it hit him like a slap in the face. 

“‘The masquerade, Sir Billiam, he had the egg. The egg spewed those red vines. Maybe I can find it in my current time, god knows how much it’s grown. 

I still don’t understand it, just like the Inbetween. The Inbetween is a place I have grown fond of, but that doesn’t mean it still doesn't scare me. 

It’s trying to tell me something, but what?

I don’t want to lose myself, but if that’s the risk for saving the people I’m with in my current time and figuring out the Inbetween… I will.

And you? I will figure out who you are, and why you are so important to me despite not knowing you, or knowing you for a short period of time just to see you die.

I'm sorry I failed you, I will never fail you again.’” 

And with that, the book was signed and closed, discarded into a chest that crowded dozens of other entries. 

The site made him cringe. 

\- - - - - - - -

Karl was welcomed outside with a cold breeze that picked up his hair with it. Unlike the cave, outside had a different aura to it, a calmer one. 

Karl leaned his head up taking in the smell of rain on concrete. Even though there was no rain the smell still lingered and the sky was hidden by clouds. His eyes danced down to his watch he was wearing on his wrist. It was just before noon. 

Karl soon took notice of his surroundings. It was unfamiliar to him. His location must have changed in the past week or so considering when he walked outside he wasn’t faced with L’manburg. 

He began walking around a little, there were tall mushrooms everywhere, and the building he just came out of not too long ago was built of mushrooms. He liked it, it felt safe. 

Karl took this opportunity to walk around even more, trailing far off back to the main area. Good thing there was a path of else most likely he would have strayed in a completely different direction. 

Tall trees surrounded him as he walked the path, but soon he was led onto a wooden path. The trees disappeared soon after, instead being replaced by builds from people who also lived in this world.

Some things were familiar, some things were new (?). 

The sun soon began to peak through the clouds, the warm beams of sunlight grazed the brunet's face. The warm of the sun brought a just as warm smile on Karl’s face. 

Looking around his current location he took notice of the tall towers around him and in the distance, the strange floating duck to his right, as well as another wood path on his left. He decided to let his feet take him to the left path. 

On either side of him there were two poorly constructed houses, a small giggle escaped his mouth by how the houses were. He just hung his head down and continued walking forward. 

Again to his right was his old house, he knew that… he swore to never forget the builds he made with people. Each build held some type of sentimental value. And with that before Karl could keep moving, he was reminded of a certain place he wanted to visit. And with that his heels turned and he was back on the original path. 

Potholes from what Karl could only imagine were caused by creepers would show up every now and then. A few things were changed here and there, nothing drastic though.

No clouds could be seen now, a light baby blue was replaced, Karl liked that color just as much as the sunny day it represented. 

As he reached the peak of the stairs he was finally at his most favorite place he could think of. Walking up a second portion of stairs he stood in front of an oak wood stage. Fencing surrounded the back of it. Glow stone hung on opposite sides of each other illuminating the stage a bit more (like the sun wasn’t bright enough). 

Karl sat down in one of the chairs, slouching down to get in a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes and bathed in the warm touch the sun provided. 

He was now aware with his breathing. He took notice how when he inhaled his chest felt full, but comfortable. When he exhaled he noticed how his chest fell, all the air leaving his body, feeling every bit of it. It would always provoke him to inhale once again. 

His mind began to wonder off again. However it went to a place he didn’t necessarily want it to. 

It went back to him.

God it always went back to him didn’t it? 

How his black hair would pick up easily with the breezes. How his smile could light up every room. His gentle touch… 

And despite only half of his face being revealed due to the mask, his skin was flawless. And his eyes? Karl got lost in his eyes every time. They were a beautiful deep blue that sparkled in the light. 

If he could he would dance all night with him. 

Guilt erupted in his stomach, he wished he could have saved him. Every day he hated himself for not protecting him. Even though he only knew him for a few hours, it felt like lifetimes. 

And then in a different time. A time where he was found in the wild west. Surrounded by old buildings and tumbleweeds. In the time he was there he had to help out the innocent. But yet there was that one bandit that stood out to him. He had an amazing resemblance to someone he knew, just like the one at the masquerade. He was so drawn to him but he had to ignore the butterflies because of the position he was in. 

He saw both of the people from different times dead, one of them he saw get killed… but he had to rejoice the bandits death even though something told him no. 

Replaying the memories made Karl shoot his eyes open. He dug his knuckles into his bright blue eyes in an attempt to snap him out of his current state. 

“Not right now,” Karl said under his breath. 

He lifted himself back up to his feet, he needed to leave, he needed to return back home. But where was that exactly? He just decided on going back to the mushroom village. 

He began speed walking back to the main oak path. Someone else was running along it due to the footsteps echoing, he did not spare a thought to care about it. He was looking back up at the blue sky as he continued walking. 

That was his mistake. 

Karl was hit with a large impact that threw him on the ground. He brought his hands up to sooth his temples considering that the hit left him with a small headache. 

“Oh shit Karl, sorry, here,” Karl looked up at the man before him. His face was slightly tanned and he had raven hair that fell in his face. That made Karl question the purpose of the white headband tied around his forehead. 

Karl was mesmerized to say the least by the man. He accepted the others hand and before he knew it he nearly was thrown to his feet. 

Geesh he was strong.

“I- I’m sorry who are you?” Karl asked while staring into his deep blue eyes. His hand was still rubbing the side of his head, moving up the hairs hanging down slightly. 

The other man let out a laugh, “oh come on Karl I didn’t hit you that hard.” 

Karl tilted his head, he was confused, but still taken aback by the other man’s appearance. The black haired boy broke their eye contact, he looked just past Karl’s shoulder. Karl turned his head to see what he was looking at out of curiosity. But that curiosity was soon replaced by horror when he noticed the Community House in pieces. 

When did that happen? 

He turned back to face the boy in front of him whose gaze was still focused on the building. 

“Look Karl,” the mystery boy in front of him gripped his shoulders, reminded of his strength. 

“I’ll talk to you later. I have some important shit to do right now.” Karl let his jaw fall in an attempt to say something, however he was too lost to let anything pass his lips. 

Then there it was. The man before him flashed Karl a warm, large smile. It was so familiar and… comforting? Karl failed in an attempt to place it. “I’m gonna save Dream.” He spoke again, his smile kept getting larger, dimples began to form as well. 

Dream? He’s heard the name, but where? 

Before Karl could ponder further he was bought into a tight hug. Karl froze in his placement, but he sunk deeper in the man's touch. Everything felt so wrong but so right. For example the smell the man gave off was something Karl knew, it brought him to a sense of peace. And the man’s touch? Oh well Karl wouldn’t mind if he stayed this way forever. 

It was like silk. 

“Ok, I got to go for real now,” his voice rang in Karl’s ear. The voice, where has he heard it. The voice of honey and rasp, so familiar. But from where? 

A kiss was planted on Karl’s cheek, Karl was in total awe of the situation. 

And just like that he was pushed out of the hug, the man of silk and honey took off running again towards the Community House, once again. 

“By Karl! Love you~” he called out, his voice was still loud and easy to be heard despite the fast movements and distance of the boy. The raven haired boy throughout his hand in an attempted wave. 

“What the honk just happened,” Karl grasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on chapter one! Please leave your thoughts below! I'd love to hear some conspiracy's and maybe some ideas for further chapters! Next chapter will consist of two or three different perspectives, I will start it off of where I left off with Sapnap and Sam in the prison and then lead into Karl some more, maybe Dream if I haven't already gone over my desired word count for chapters (2000 - 3000). 
> 
> But yeah please leave some comments I love seeing them! Also (your not obligated but it does help me out a lot) kudos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance

“Dream, dude give me Mars back!” Sapnap said in between laughs. He chased the blond around the brick building, leaping and pearling in an attempt to reach him. George’s laugh could be heard in the distance, taunting them as Sapnap tried to get his fish back. 

It was a nice day, the sun was hot on their skin, no clouds were in sight, just a piercing blue sky. 

Dream couldn’t help but crack a smile and let out a harsh wheeze. 

“Dream! Please!” Sapnap hollered, dragging out the last ‘e.’ Despite Sapnap being slightly frustrated at his friend, the amount of joy he was feeling outweighed it all. He loved nothing more than to be surrounded by his friends, even when they were fighting with each other they still let a laugh slip every now and then. 

“Ok, ok!” Dream finally caved. He stopped in his tracks and Sapnap followed. He took out the bucket with the tropical fish and handed it to the raven haired boy. Sapnap immediately lit up with joy and began whispering things to his fish in a babying voice.

“Wooooow ok Dream. If that were me things would have been different.” George said furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms. 

However before Dream could protest someone had already cut in. “Yeah yeah George your right.” Sapnap began as he secured Mars into his ender chest. “If it was you in that situation it woulda gone something like, ‘oh Dweamy pwease give me my fishy back.’” He whined in an attempted British accent. George rolled his eyes in annoyance but it got overruled by the laugh that escaped his lips seconds later. 

“Then Dream would have gone, ‘anything for you Georgie because I love you very very much,’ Sapnap said, pacing over to the brunet that wore a heated blush. “‘Oh and here is a bunch of diamonds and netherite because I am a simp now gimme a smoochy smooch Gogy.’” Sapnap was leaning into George making kissing noises. 

“You're such an idiot,” Dream scoffed. George pushed the other boy off of his shoulder with his index finger. 

“Not my fault that I’m Dream’s favorite,” George nagged. Sapnap crossed his arms and faced Dream (who was leaning against a furnace), and pouted out his bottom lip. 

“Oh come on now, I love you both equally,” Dream said, adjusting his mask. “Now,” he clapped, “can we go to Hut’s Pizza? I’m starving.” 

“Hell yeah!” Sapnap lolled his head to the side and tugged on George’s shirt who was completely zoned out. 

“Oh! Yeah let’s go,” George snapped out of his mind and said, eye’s dancing between the two. 

The three departed towards Hut’s Pizza and let themselves graze in the suns and each other's presence. Dream reached his arms around the two (who were on either side of him) and pulled them into him. George protested at first, unlike Sapnap who immediately cuddled into the masked man's side.

Sapnap was so unbelievably happy, his smile almost shone brighter than the sun. He loved his friends, in fact his worst fear was losing them, but in the moment he couldn’t let those intrusive thoughts through. 

“I love you guys,” Sapnap sighed. 

\- - - - - - - -

“Sapnap...?” 

“...Sapnap...?” 

He couldn’t be bothered to respond so he just hummed to acknowledge the other’s presence. 

Sapnap’s gaze was still glued to the place where he killed his best friend hours prior. The same best friend who would constantly remind him that he loved him. The same friend who would always be by his side. He thought that killing him would take away the demon that took residence in his body. 

But now he’s gone. 

Both of them are gone. 

“What are you thinking?” Sam said, his voice was hushed. 

Sapnap leaned his head against the obsidian wall behind him, slightly wincing at the stretch considering his head was hanging for at least four hours without moving. 

“I'm hungry,” Sapnap responded before he let out a long sigh. Sam wasn’t expecting that answer specifically, but at least he got him to speak in the first place.

“Oh.” 

Sapnap closed his eyes for the first time in a time that felt like forever. Colorful dots and lines shot through the black void. In his mind he would try and make shapes of it, basically trying to focus on anything but reality itself. 

“Sapnap?” The man besides him spoke. 

“Hm?”

“You need to tell George.” 

Sapnap’s eyes shot open. “No.” His voice was slightly harsher than intended, but he really wanted to avoid that sentence. 

“Sapna-”

“Look Sam, no. I don’t want to hear it. Just… no,” Sapnap’s hands were talking with him. His deep blue eyes finally traced over to the other man. Sam’s eyes were red too, he was good friends with Dream too. A slight wave of guilt waved through Sapnap’s gut. 

He knew Sam was right, he did have to tell George.

He just couldn’t. 

God Sapnap felt sick, the nausea was overwhelming, and the headache- god the headache was awful. Constant pounding on the back of his head. If he knew any better he would think his brain was about to explode out of his head. 

Sam stood up, he stretched his back and cracked his neck. Sapnap took notice but was too scared to strain his neck more and look up at him, he felt his piercing eyes on him however. 

The man on his feet looked down at the man in denial, he couldn’t even try and relate. He felt sympathy for his friend, but as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was pissed. 

How could one person be so reckless and stupid? He wished he could have tried and talked him out of his master plan, but Sapnap’s mind was set, there was no changing his mind then. 

All he did was place a hand on the other man's shoulder before pearling over the lava pool that enclosed Pandora’s vault. He would go on the platform if it weren’t for all the mechanics behind it being on the opposite side of the vault. 

Sapnap flinched at the sudden contact on his shoulder. He heard Sam pearl away but again, couldn’t be bothered to fully acknowledge it. 

“Call out for me when you want to leave.” Sam shouted from the other side of the lava. 

“Can you drop the lava?” Sapnap asked, his voice raised so Sam could hear him. 

Sam simply nodded before flipping a few levers and turning away. 

\- - - - - - - -

Sapnap was finally alone. 

He wanted to cry, he wanted to cry so badly. To cry over the friend who he just murdered, just moments after his friend tried to murder him. 

Did Dream fake everything? Was that his plan all along to just get him to bring a sword to kill him with and potentially escape? 

Why?

Questions swirled in Sapnap’s head, consuming it like a black whole. He just wanted to go back in time. He wanted to fight with Dream and George about stupid shit like taking fishes and stealing armor. Dream was always the one protecting him, but in the time that Dream needed to be protected Sapnap wasn’t there for him. 

He tugged on his hair aggressively, next thing he knows he’s throwing his headband into the lava to his left.

“Well shit,” he said under his breath. 

Sapnap had finally worked up the energy to stand up, gripping the cold obsidian behind him as he pushed himself onto his feet. 

His limbs screamed at him, yelling at him to sit back down preferably in the position he already was for relief. He leaned forward, hunching over, his hands gripped his knees as they burned. His back slightly cracked during the bend as well. 

When he brought his head back up he was taken aback, the headrush did wonders with the already drilling headache and stomachache. 

His eyes landed on a particular item that he would have thrown into the lava if given the chance. But this was different. He took long strides in an attempt to keep his balance before coming face to face with a slightly tilted clock. It marked that it was officially night time. 

Honestly Sapnap didn’t know if it was still the same day, it felt like weeks since he saw his best friend disintegrate into smoke. However a reasonable answer would be a few hours. 

His hands drew onto the clock, every part of the clock got touched. Then with a flick of the wrist the clock rotated, a small clicking noise echoed off of the turn. Despite him hating that noise when he was with Dream, something about it was comforting now. 

Sapnap continued to spin the clock, he now realized why Dream did it so much, it was like a game. 

After some time had passed his attention trailed over to a chest in the back left corner of the room. It opened with a creek that made Sapnap cringe, however the boy’s expression changed when he realized it was filled with books. His hands reached down to the leather covers and picked one up. He handled it gently as if he were to drop it, it would crack into a million pieces. 

The raven haired boy didn’t know what to expect when opening the books, but when he did and it read ‘Thank you for visiting!’ he was disappointed. 

Sapnap let out a hoarse sigh.

It was time to leave. 

He had finally accepted it.

Dream was gone.

\- - - - - - - -

His head pounded.

He looked up to tall spruce trees towering over him. He was laying on the cold, damp grass, no sense of where he was.

He went to go rub his eyes but he was blocked by some sort of force.

What the hell-?

He stood up to his feet, shivers from the cold sent down his spine causing him to shake. He looked down at himself and took notice of what he was wearing. He tugged his lime green hoodie out and with his free hand dabbed a fresh blood stain in the center. The red essence clinged to his fingers. 

The male detached his gaze and looked around at his surroundings. Multi-material walls were seen on every side of him. 

That’s when it hit him. 

“Why the hell am I at spawn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter, if I am being completely honest I had like no motivation but I wanted to write this chapter so I apologize if it low key sucked, I promise it will get a lot more interesting soon. 
> 
> Also I love to see your comments so if you have any (criticism, suggestions, etc)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home

Dream pulled off his mask, his hair flung back with the strap just to drape over his forehead once again. His emerald eyes made eye contact with the painted black ones who flashed a smile back at his frown. 

He looked back up at the spruce trees and the scuffed walls of spawn, his mask still in his grasp. He didn’t understand. 

The world was dark, the only stars and a few occasional torches lit up everything around him. Wind blew through the area picking up the branches of the tree, along with Dream’s dirty blond hair. The male closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the smell of a campfire smoke and pine filled his senses, part of it made him feel at ease. Nostalgic maybe? 

His mind began to wander again, questions swirled in his mind like a whirlpool. Why a m I here? How did I get here? Why is there blood on my hoodie? Why is it night when it was just a day? Where is everyone? 

He finally decided to quit pondering and move his feet towards his home. 

One foot after another he carried himself out of spawn, maneuvering his limbs through the holes in the walls that hugged it. 

He pulled his mask back over his head. The sudden stretch of his arms and torso made him wince in pain. He immediately clutched his gut right where the (now semi) dried blood lived on his hoodie. Squinting his eyes in reaction, he let his hands trace on the skin of his stomach once again to try and find the source of the pain. But when he didn’t find or feel anything unnatural he left himself dumbfounded.

And with a long agonizing groan, he let his feet pick up the pace again towards central town. 

\- - - - - - - -

Dream didn’t know what to expect, but when he saw the home him and his friends built together, he couldn't help but fall to his knees. 

It was destroyed, debris was scattered everywhere. 

He sat on the multi wood path, water on either side of him, nether portal directly behind him. 

Dream picked up a chipped brick, truing it over in his slightly calloused hand. He let the hand that wasn’t holding the brick and let his fingers trace over the ragged edges. He was baffled to see his home in smithereens. 

Maybe if he closed his eyes long enough he could wake up from this nightmare? 

But that wasn’t the case. When his eyes opened again, he was still there, sitting, holding the remains of his safe place. 

Just barely tripping over his own feet, he got up and headed towards the building. He stumbled through the piled bricks, blinking away the tears that welled up in his eyes. He refused to let them fall however. 

And there he stood, frozen in time, surrounded by memories and fallen walls. 

Dream kicked around the bricks and wood, just to reveal the basement he and George built all that time ago. He jumped down the whole, his ankles screamed at him due to the fall but he just ignored it. 

He coughed in efforts to clear the smoke from his lungs but it didn’t seem to help matters. 

It looked nothing like it did before, all the wood that was once there was all over the ground, the stone behind it revealed and bare. Dream noticed a small hole dug into the wall but was too focused on everything else to be bothered by it. 

Dream had finally worked himself up to leave, he needed to find George and Sapnap. When he turned around to climb out of the pit (he nearly broke his ankles just jumping down) he came face to face with a perfectly eligible ladder. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he climbed up the wooden structure. 

\- - - - - - - -

Things were so new, most of which Dream had never seen before. It’s almost like he’d been asleep for a decade and just woke up to a new world. 

Posters of an egg (?) had been plastered on every wall to be seen, red vines hugged onto everything in its path. A few hours at least have passed since he first woke up at spawn, the night sky was becoming lighter every waking minute. 

Dream just wanted to find his friends, but the only place that he could think of them to be was destroyed into oblivion. He had never felt so lost, so alone. 

He leaned down to one of the vines, different red plants or veins of some sort was mangled together. Little droplets of what Dream could only hope to be water droplets coated the odd objects. 

His right hand reached out and picked u part of the vine, it was hot, and cold? He leaned his head closer to the vine to hear light whisper’s coming from it. His eyes shot wide in shock, how could it…. talk? 

“DON’T TOUCH THAT SHIT!” Someone called from behind Dream

When he whipped his head around his eyes immediately landed on another's. His eyes were a piercing blue color, his hair was a golden blond color, and he wore a shocked expression. 

Dream felt so relieved.

“Punz,” Dream sighed. 

Punz looked horrified, his jaw was dropped and his eyes were covering every inch of Dream’s now standing figure. 

“Punz? You ok?” Dream said putting his hand out and walking towards the other boy, just for the other to step backwards maintaining the space. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” despite his calm voice the panicked expression still lived on Punz’s face. 

Then before Dream could let any other words escape his mouth, the man in the white hoodie took long strides towards him, grabbing him by the neck of his lime hoodie. Dream was trying to form words but was too focused on his footing considering Punz caught him off balance and was pulling him towards Church Prime at an unnecessarily fast pace. 

He almost tripped a few times but Dream studied the rhythm of Punz’s feet and mimicked it to keep the pace of which he was being pulled at. 

Punz looked around frantically, every direction was being covered by his eyes. 

The shorter man continued to pull the taller till they passed Church Prime and climbed up the short hill behind it. Punz’s knuckles were a lily white by the time he let his death grip loose and Dream was left dumbfounded. 

“I-”

“No, don’t say anything,” Punz scolded, “dont say a single fucking thing till we get inside. Got it?” 

All Dream could do was nod. He watched the blond hoe out some dirt before a passage beneath both opened, granting them access. 

“In,” Punz pointed, his voice firm and harsh. 

Dream obliged, letting his body slip between the ground just to land in water. He was annoyed by the newly wet pants and rim of his hoodie but at this point there was nothing he could do about it. He glanced up to see Punz motioning him to move so that he could fall in next, he did what he was told. 

With a subtle splash they were both in a fairly familiar (but also not), underground base. Blackstone and stone brick walled the area, along with spruce planks and glowstone. 

“Punz what the fuck was that!” Dream shouted once the hole above them closed. 

“I could ask you the same thing!” Punz returned glancing over Dream’s figure, eyes locating the large blood stain that covered his torso. “And what the fuck is that,” Punz said, trowing his arm outward to motion at the stan, voice stil raised.

Dream looked down again and pulled his hoodie outward, grasping the site. 

“I don’t know,” Dream’s voice just above a whisper now. 

Punz brought his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose, his eyes were glued shut trying to reconnect all of his thoughts. 

Dream just stared blankly at the other, waiting or something, anything to be said. “Ok well if your done with whatever stunt that was I’d like to leave and try and find my friends, thanks,” Dream said, till fed up with Punz. 

“Dude what are you talking about! What are you even doing man!” Punz yelled. Dream’s jaw dropped in total awe of the situation. “Oh don’t look so shocked,” he sighed, “what is even going through your fucked up mind right now! Please, enlighten me!” 

Dream rolled his eyes at the other. He ran his hands through his dirty blond locks in an attempt to come to a conclusion to why his friend was being such a menace. “I’m looking for George and Sapnap, does that answer your question?” He concluded. 

Punz looked like he had never heard someone speak before, “yeah and what idiot romes around looking for their ‘friends’ after escaping prison.” 

“Prison…?” 

\- - - - - - - -

Karl was exhausted from his day.

Walking through the doors of his library he immediately found comfort leaning up against the tall red spotted mushroom that guarded his underground space. He let his body slide down the tall neck until he sat on the wood flooring. He let all of his limbs relax and his head fall back onto the support. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the man of honey and silk from earlier that day. 

How his hair would fall in front of his face, curtaining his forehead. How despite not knowing him he could make Karl melt into his warm embrace to the degree of Karl never wanting to let go. How his smile could light up the entire world. How his voice was elegant and raspy, cracking when he got excited or too loud. And his eyes, oh how Karl could get so lost in his deep blue eyes.

And how he made Karl fall in love with him. 

He feels like he knows who the man of honey and silk was, but he had forgotten. 

Karl felt sick, he hated how he had forgotten, he hated how he let the Inbetween and time travel interfere with his life, the people in it, and the things in it. He wishes he could go back and time and change things, which is ironic. 

There were many things Karl wanted to go back and change, but couldn't.

And so, he let himself drift off into a deep sleep, hoping this night he wouldn't have any nightmares this night. 

\- - - - - - - -

Sapnap was more than tired, the moon was disappearing, allowing the sun to take over. He had made it back to Kinoko Kingdom just as the bright star marked its presence along the horizon. 

The door squeaked ever so slightly but Sapnap still opened it slowly in fear of waking up his fiance’s if they were home. 

When Sapnap didn’t see either of them he wasn’t too surprised but also was disappointed. 

He threw off his heavy netherite armor and discarded it into the corner of the room. He soon threw all of his other belongings into a chest next to his bed before sitting down on it. However, not all of his items made it into the chest, Dream’s diary still was glutched in Sapnap’s grip. 

He didn’t want to, but he also couldn’t fight his urges anymore. 

He opened the leather covered diary, his eyes read over the pages for the hundredth time that day. He still couldn’t imagine what Dream went through, and everyone that was affected by him. Well, the second part he could imagine considering he was one of the people he hurt the most.

But Sapnap… killed him. He ended his life for no good reason except for a stupid hunch. God, he was so selfish. Dream was safe in the prison, everyone else was safe too, nobody could hurt him and nobody would be hurt by him. 

Sapnap didn’t even realize he was crying again till he saw a water droplet mark its territory next to Dream’s child-like but yet elegant handwriting. 

Sapnap threw the dairy in the corner besides the rest of his armor. He was fed up. 

The raven haired boy stood up from his bed and made his way back through the door. 

Maybe Karl was in his library, if not it was worth a shot and worth the distraction. 

Sapnap trekked back through Kinoko Kingdom and over to the tall mushroom building. The sun was just barely over the horizon now, shining bright down on the city beneath it. Sapnap’s hand was used as a blocking device to keep the sun from attacking his eyes. Even though it was just a few minutes of a walk Sapnap found himself panting as if he had no stamina whatsoever. 

When he opened the library’s doors, the beam of light that snuck behind him landed upon Karl, he was curled up against the mushroom passed out. Sapnap was quick to close the door behind him in fear the light would wake him up. 

His gaze landed back on the boy, and his heart melted at the sight. 

He took long strides over to the boy and curled up perfectly besides him, Karl’s head fell on the other’s shoulder. Sapnap let his chin rest against Karl’s curly brunet hair, and soon fell asleep finally. 

Everything was ok. 

That was until Sapnap woke up to Karl sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get in a good posting schedule, possibly looking at once a week (Friday's or Saturday's).
> 
> To be 100% honest I am not the most motivated person and I'm a slower typer lol. 
> 
> Any thing's are gonna start getting good, Quackity and George are coming into play soon too. 
> 
> I kinda just think as I go so I really don't have a big grand finale but I'm also god know's how many chapters from that. 
> 
> Anyway as always, I love hearing your feedback, conspiracy's, etc, it reassures me that people actually like what I'm writing as well as motivates me to keep writing. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support with this too, I couldn't begin to explain how much I appreciate it.


End file.
